


WiiFit is judging you

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: J2 WiiFit Judging</p>
            </blockquote>





	WiiFit is judging you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rhymed.

"I'm very physically fit," says Jensen. He might be pouting a little.

"Paintball isn't an exercise routine," Jared says.

"Don't tell me you're unhappy about my body," says Jensen. "Last time I checked, you liked my body."

"Trust me, I like your body. I just think it'd be fun!"

"Fun," says Jensen, warily. But Jared looks excited and happy, and Jensen is not actually really capable of saying no to Jared when he looks like that. Jared got him to eat at _McDonald's_ with that look once.

So they get a WiiFit.

As it turns out, WiiFit is the one video game that Jensen sucks at. He can't hula, he can't balance, he can't do yoga, and his strength is appalling.

"This is stupid," says Jensen, crossing his arms as Jared gets another perfect score on the ski slalom.

"You're just saying that because I'm winning."

"It told me I trip when I walk."

"You do trip when you walk," Jared points out.

"Fuck you."


End file.
